xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce Wayne(Batman) (Beware the Batman)
Batman is the legendary crime fighting Dark Knight of Gotham City. History Driven by the murder of his parents, Bruce Wayne dedicated his life to solving crimes and protecting the city he loves. Wayne studied overseas in places such as Asia. He always had to pass a test before being accepted, such as tests of skill, character or endurance. As Batman, he operates in Gotham City as a vigilante detective by night and philanthropist Bruce Wayne by day but lacking a proper physical and psychological balance. He learned to trust his instincts and discovered he couldn't stop seeing crime everywhere around him. After five to six years operating as Batman, crime was finally down but still a problem. But he refused to admit both Bruce Wayne and Batman still needed help from Alfred Pennyworth or acknowledge his limits. Soon after, Pennyworth was mistakenly targeted by Professor Pyg and Mister Toad instead of Wayne. Batman blamed himself for not looking over the clues and data harder and formally declared he still need Pennyworth's help. Pennyworth, however, was aware of his mortality and introduced Wayne to his successor, Tatsu Yamashiro. Wayne quickly read Yamashiro and concluded her father worked with Pennyworth at MI6. He wasn't pleased Pennyworth kept the relationship a secret. But at Pennyworth's behest, Wayne decided to test her. After several encounters with Magpie, Batman tried to appeal to her and admitted he could relate to fighting his own true nature. Magpie was too far gone and Batman was forced to take her down. Batman came to believe he found an opponent to match wits with but Anarky proved to be just another lunatic in a costume. During the attempts on Dr. Burr, Batman lectured Tatsu Yamashiro on ethics after stopping her from killing an assassin, there is always a choice between taking a life or saving one. While experimenting with his body's need for sleep, Bruce Wayne attempted to cut down four hours of sleep to two by purchasing hormone free bovine glands, as it was rich in adrenals. On the way to his car, Wayne encountered his former psychiatrist Dr. Ravencroft. She managed to charm him into being her date for a fundraiser. However, his duties as Batman came first and Ravencroft was stood up. She wouldn't back off so easy and insisted Wayne owed her one. Meanwhile, as Batman, he uncovered Simon Stagg's role in turning Rex Mason into Metamorpho. Unable to cure Metamorpho, Batman turned over incriminating security footage to the police. After Metamorpho's disappearance, Wayne took Ravencroft for dinner. In a moment alone, Ravencroft sent a message to someone confirming she hooked Wayne and was awaiting further instruction. Wayne continued dating Ravencroft and was eventually convinced to go to the Argus Club. Silver Monkey, Dr. Ravencroft and the League of Assassins held Wayne for ransom. Tatsu Yamashiro arrived with the item in demand, the Soul Taker. As part of his own plans, Wayne noted his lack of importance. Silver Monkey agreed and shot him out a window with a crossbow. Wayne was wearing a protective vest and suited up thanks to Pennyworth. As Batman, he returned to the battle. While they were restrained, Lady Shiva arrived and quelled Silver Monkey's coup. Batman and Yamashiro attempted to fight off Shiva and get the sword back but failed. Batman took Yamashiro back to the Batcave and informed her of his plan to use her to turn the League of Assassins against itself. Yamashiro was not pleased as Wayne was dead, Ravencroft was a shell, and Shiva had the sword. Batman revealed his secret identity and announced she passed the final test. Pennyworth arrived by the elevator and took part in welcoming her aboard. Over the next few weeks, while waiting for the League to make their next move on the Ion Cortex, Batman began to focus on the ramifications of Simon Stagg's arrest. He interrupted a raid on a Stagg Industries warehouse by Tobias Whale. Batman captured him and turned him over to the police. Batman, however, refused to take Yamashiro with him on the field without being properly suited up and armed. Tired of Batman's suggestions, Yamashiro took up a Katana and domino mask. After learning of Barbara Gordon's kidnapping on the police scanner, Batman spent a whole night searching for her until he noticed a Batsignal in the sky. Batman discovered Lieutenant Gordon had rigged the signal. Batman implored him to accept a proposal to work together but Gordon declined. Gordon revealed the last person Whale spoke to was his lawyer Milo Match. Batman returned to the Batcave and had Pennyworth lock on tracers he placed on Whale's men during the Humpty Dumpty case. The tracers were in the Cauldron. Batman, Pennyworth, and Yamashiro devised a strategy on hitting three ideal warehouses were Barbara Gordon could be held. Batman went to the west one first alone. Despite orders, Katana joined Batman in the Cauldron. After clearing two warehouses, they went to the final and confronted Match. Batman swung in and grabbed her as Katana drove a fuel tanker into Match. Batman then handcuffed Gordon and devised a cover story that he forced Gordon to take Whale out his cell in order to track down Barbara. That way Gordon would not be held responsible and could continue helping to protect Gotham. Batman continued to attempt to guide Katana to controlling her rage and working toward the greater good as they continued to chase after and battle the League of Assassins, including a second attempt on Dr. Burr using the operative Cypher and a botched theft of Calibosix toxin at the Contagion Research Center. Batman was able to overcome Cypher's mind control and defeated him with his own tendrils. Unwilling to let Katana sacrifice herself, Batman went back into the Contagion Research Center to rescue her despite being infected himself. Batman reached the anti-serum in time and cured everyone before the center was incinerated. Batman secretly visited Magpie at Blackgate Penitentiary of hopes of helping her understand what happened to her, in substitution of proper hospital care. Magpie instead came to believe they were meant to be together and escaped prison. She tried to kill Katana and influence him to fully embrace the dark like she did. Pennyworth became concerned that unlike Batman, Bruce Wayne didn't belong to the darkness and it was up to he and Katana to show him the way home if he were ever to succomb and lose his way. In a bid to take down the League of Assassins once and for all, Batman played along with Dr. Burr's plans and tracked the stolen Wayne Industries truck's GPS transmitter. They arrived at the Fallpoint Underground Power Substation. Batman tried to get Dr. Burr to disable the Ion Cortex but the League ambushed them. Batman was freed and fought Ra's Al Ghul in single combat. Batman was quickly overwhelmed and rendered unconscious. Ra's spared him from the Soul Taker and was taken away to serve other plans of his. In his address to Gotham City, Ra's presented a bound Batman. Afterwards, he was thrown into a prison cell with Silver Monkey. Batman refused Ra's' offer to join him. He pulled the synthetic hollow carbon nanotube from his cape and used it to cut through a bar. Batman proceeded to disable the Ion Cortex but only was able to open a backdoor before he was outnumbered by the League. Surprisingly, Silver Monkey returned and saved him in order to repay his debt. Monkey directed Batman to a ventilation shaft at the end of the hall. Batman returned to the Batmobile, retrieved a spare utility belt, and blasted the vehicle back onto its tires. While scanning for Pennyworth and Katana, the Batcomputer picked up a distress call from Barbara Gordon. Batman drove to Kensington and saved the Gordon's from Ghosts. Ra's used Katana's communicator to issue an ultimatum to Batman- surrender and he would release Katana. Batman disregarded the demand and challenged Ra's to come and get him. Batman then inquired why Katana needed Lieutenant and Barbara Gordon's help. Learning her skill as a hacker, Batman showed Barbara the backdoor he opened and placed the fate of Gotham City in her hands while he went to prepare for Ra's' next move. Batman returned to the Batcave and ran a diagnostic on the Batmobile. The Batcomputer finished and uploaded the Soul Taker's reversal chant into his suit. After sighting looters, Batman was attacked by Pyg and Toad then Magpie, Phosphorus Rex, and Cypher. Upon pitting them against each other, Batman left and was approached by Whale. They allied to take on Ra's but Batman already assumed a double cross. When they arrived at Fallpoint, Batman broke free from his handcuffs and tossed Whale a grapnel gun. Whale turned on Batman and sided with Ra's. Batman detonated the gun and rendered Whale unconscious. Batman then fought Ra's to stall for time and allow Barbara Gordon enough time to hack the Cortex and destroy it. After the Cortex overloaded, Katana threw the Soul Taker to Batman. He chanted the reversal spell and released the imprisoned souls, who took care of Ra's and dragged him down deep into the substation. After Pennyworth left Gotham to right some wrongs from his past, the Batsignal shone in the sky once again. Wayne and Yamashiro went back inside to suit up. In the next six months, Batman began to push himself further and further. He also began to take more and more risks with each case. Batman even kidnapped District Attorney Harvey Dent against his will in order to expedite his framing and draw out the real culprit, Anark. Over the next few weeks, Batman trained in the Batcave and went on patrols with Katana and again while she slept. He increasingly stayed as Batman and less as Bruce Wayne to a point he stated he wasn't Wayne. Believing the Key to be a global threat after he stole the Sirenox encryption code, Batman voluntarily surrendered to Dent and was taken to Blackgate. From there, Batman planned to extract the Key and take him to the Federal Super Max Isolation where he belonged. Batman's plan was delayed when Killer Croc, the king of the inmate population, took the Key for himself and instigated a take over. Batman confronted Croc and was forced to fight in a winner take all battle. Batman defeated Matatoa first then challenged Killer Croc. Batman eventually realized Croc's weak points were his underbelly and armpits. He beat Croc senseless. Before he could apply the killing blow, Batman was stopped by Katana. They took the Key into their custody and fled the prison while police stormed it. The Key was turned over to Gordon who showed concern for Batman. Batman refused to go to a hospital and returned home to Wayne Manor. While sleeping off his injuries, Wayne was greeted by Alfred Pennyworth. Wayne was hesitant to put the suit back on again in fear of losing control once more. Katana was left to watch over Gotham and train Barbara Gordon in self-defense. Instead, he befriended Harvey Dent and Dane Lisslow in an effort to keep Batman's enemies close. Dent proposed a donation from Wayne for his mayoral campaign. He wasn't too sure but noticed Lisslow had scars on his hand from practicing goju ryu. They traded stories about various martial art-related injuries. Wayne asked Dent to send him a proposal but abruptly left to chase after the Man Bat on foot. Man Bat noticed and ambushed Wayne. Initially thinking it to be a mild hallucination, Wayne checked all the Gotham cirme reports from previous nights and discovered several break-ins at chemical supply companies in the last month, including one very close to where he encountered the Man Bat. He suited up as Batman at last. Batman and Katana staked out the Tapper Chemicals. Batman used his grapnel to go on a wild ride courtesy of the Man Bat. Batman reeled himself in, removed two capsules from Man Bat's neck and steered the monster into the Tapper Chemicals sign. Professor Pyg and Mister Toad appeared and demanded their "pet" back but the Special Crimes Unit arrived. Batman drove away in the Batmobile with the unconscious Man Bat. Man Bat awoke in the Batcave and told his side of the story, he was a research scientist named Dr. Kirk Langstrom whose serum was perverted by Pyg and Toad. Man Bat led Batman and Katana to the Gotham Zoo. Batman was forced to fight Man Bat again but he used the capsules to neutralize Pyg and Toad. The next day, Wayne invited Dent and Lisslow to Wayne Manor. He presented a big check to Dent for his campaign. After leaving a charity dinner with Mayor Grange, Bruce Wayne watched as Dr. Horace Spangle was rendered comatose by Manhunter clones before he could deliver his message. Katana recognized a photograph on Spangle's tablet from one in Wayne Manor. On a hunch, Wayne visited a clinic run by a friend from the photograph, Dr. Ava Kirk. As predicted, the Manhunter Clones tried to kidnap Kirk but failed. Eventually, Batman and Katana discovered Kirk's father, Paul, was still alive after 20 years unaged and a prisoner of a criminal organization called the Council. To make matters worse, Paul Kirk was used as a template for the Council's clone army. Batman, Katana, and Alfred Pennyworth helped Paul Kirk free himself from the Council once and for all. Back at Wayne Manor, Dr. Kirk admitted she was glad she and Wayne found each other again. Wayne and Kirk attempted to set up Dane Lisslow and Tatus Yamashiro but the date was cut short when Lisslow was called in. Suddenly, a group of armed men stormed the restaurant. They recognized Wayne and decided to hold him hostage but suddenly Deathstroke swung in and took the men down. Harvey Dent presented Deathstroke as Gotham's true champion and reiterated Batman was still top priority. Batman and Katana encountered Deathstroke while they disrupted an illegal transaction at the docks. Katana was critically injured in the battle. Batman took her to Gotham Hospital and asked Dr. Kirk for help. Kirk agreed to and kept Katana's presence secret. Batman deduced someone else hired Deathstroke and found Anarky, recently betrayed by him. Batman took off for the Gotham Sky Tram and hid in a Sky Watch Team news helicopter covering the hostage situation. Deathstroke gave Batman two choices - kill him and save Dent or let Dent die. Both Batman and Deathstroke refused to concede to the other. Batman managed to grapnel Deathstroke and hold Dent up before he fell. Deathstroke cut the line and plummeted. Batman glided away with Dent in tow. Dent was grateful but renewed his anti-hero agenda. Bruce Wayne spoke on Dent's behalf at a public campaign rally. Mid-speech, Wayne was shot by an imposter Batman. He fell into the bay and the current pulled him several miles. Wayne was able to swim into the Batcave but suffered hypothermia in addition to the gunshot. Pennyworth immediately tended to him. Wayne decided he needed to stay dead in order to flush out Bad Batman. Four days later, Wayne's funeral was held without a body per Pennyworth and the Wayne Estate's decision. Bad Batman arrived and shot at guests in attendance. Batman chased after him in the Batmobile but Bad Batman ditched his stolen hearse and evaded capture. Batman recognized Bad Batman's gun as the one used by Humpty Dumpty at the Armory. He arrived at the Armory and fled the SCU. While searching for an exit, Lisslow came to Batman's aid. As they passed through the catacombs, Batman made it known he knew Lisslow was Bad Batman. A battle ensued but an explosion seemingly killed Lisslow, seriously injured Dent and left Batman branded a terrorist with a $1 million bounty on his head. With the knowledge Lisslow was Deathstroke's pawn, Batman, Katana and Pennyworth were at odds over his part. Barbara Gordon called in and revealed Lisslow didn't exist. Batman studied Lisslow's records and recognized the Key's forgery work. He interrogated the Key and learned Lisslow's documentation was paid for by a Slade Wilson. Batman and Katana ran a search and found little data. Wilson was a decorated Army officer and CIA agent then fell off the radar. Batman realized 'Slade Wilson' was an anagram of 'Dane Lisslow.' Pennyworth revealed Wilson was once his protege but they had a falling out. Batman realized Slade Wilson, Deathstroke, Dane Lisslow, Bad Batman were all the same person. Wilson knew he was Bruce Wayne and sought to prove his superiority to Pennyworth. He conned Dent, befriended Wayne, studied him, exploited his instability from the Blackgate riot, sacrificed himself, assassinated Wayne, attacked the funeral, revealed Lisslow as Bad Batman, killed Lisslow's off. It was all parts of a grand plan to usurp Wayne and Pennyworth's favorite son. Batman decided to twist back and set up a trap at the Watson Building using an interview with Madison Randall. Dent would send his SCU to kill Batman. But Batman counted on the fact Deathstroke wouldn't allow such a thing to happen and have his plan disrupted. Batman and his allies would capture Deathstroke when he revealed himself. As predicted, Deathstroke showed up. As he and Batman fought, they were caught in a helicopter crash. Batman was thrown clear and didn't suffer any injuries. He did lose his belt. Deathstroke stole the Batmobile and took the Batcave while Batman and Katana evaded the SCU. Once they discovered the Batmobile was stolen, Batman radioed Pennyworth to lockdown the Batcave but he was too late. Deathstroke invited Batman to come alone and face him. Batman took the Batcycle and raced to Wayne Manor. Deathstroke revealed he took Batman's C4 cache and spread it all around the cave as part of his plan to destroy Batman. Batman did not intend to lose and attacked Deathstroke. Katana arrived in the nick of time with Oracle, Man Bat and Metamorpho. While they neutralized the C4 threat, Batman gained the upper hand and tricked Deathstroke into shooting a brick of C4. Deathstroke lost an eye in the explosion. He still knew Batman's secret identity and threatened to out him if he was turned over to the police. At first, Batman objected when Pennyworth tasked Man Bat and Metamorpho to erase Deathstroke's memory somehow. Pennyworth reminded Batman their allies, outsiders, risked their lives to help him. Man Bat and Metamorpho successfully generated PKM-Zeta enzyme and erased Deathstroke's memories. Katana declared they were back in business. Batman, more importantly, declared he wasn't alone anymore. Powers and Abilities Batman has no superhuman powers, but has trained extensively and is shown defeating opponents far larger and more powerful than himself. * Intimidation * Genius Level Intellect * Peak Human Conditioning: ** Peak Human Agility ** Peak Human Strength ** Peak Human Endurance ** Peak Human Speed ** Master Martial Artist ** Expert Marksman ''' ** '''Master Acrobat ** Master of Stealth ** Tracking * Master of Disguise * Detective Skills * Excellent Strategist * Business Management Equipment * Batsuit * Utility Belt ** Batarangs * Batcomputer Vehicles * Batmobile Appearances Beware the Batman * "Hunted" * "Secrets" * "Tests" * "Safe" * "Broken" * "Toxic" * "Family" * "Allies" * "Control" * "Sacrifice" * "Instinct" * "Attraction" * "Fall" * "Darkness" * "Reckoning" * "Nexus" * "Monsters" * "Games" Enemies # Humphry Dumpler(Humpty Dumpty) Screenshots Beware.png 22 (1)-1502483434.PNG 44 (2)-1502488724.PNG Category:DC Universe Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Stealth Force Category:Title Characters Category:Tacticians Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Police Force Category:Most Wanted List Category:Batmen of the Multiverse Category:Disguise Category:Driver Category:Pilot Category:Billionaires Category:CEOs Category:Orphan Category:Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Batman Family Category:Interrogation Category:Acrobatics Category:Wayne Enterprises Category:Americans Category:Genius Category:Cape Category:Secret Keeper Category:Vigilante Category:Super Hero Category:Gotham City Category:Wayne Family Category:Humans Category:Marksmanship Category:Male Category:Beware the Batman Category:Lord Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Danger Sense Category:Wayne Family Category:Wayne Family Category:Teachers Category:Teachers Category:Teachers Category:Teachers Category:Scientists Category:Heterosexuality